wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Lost Heir Abridged
Decided to keep going, but I will be doing this series out of order since I read the books out of order. Sunset is going to be doing some. Enjoy them. Note: I will NOT be doing Escaping Peril since Sunset is doing it. She's doing a great job! For The Dragonet Prophecy Abridged, click here. Prologue=Webs: i escaped Cirrus: hey sup Crocodile: im here too but nobody likes me same as tui she doesnt like me so i get barely any screentime Webs: ok Nautilus: so whats up Webs: i think the dragonets are dead Cirrus: im going to rip your heart out and feed it to the fish it was nautilus's orders totally Webs: what Crocodile: i shall knock cirrus and nautilus into a coma totally done Nautilus: coma Cirrus: coma Webs: ok imma fly away Crocodile: coral is epic so return to the kingdom of the sea Webs: maybe |-|Part One: The Edge of the Ocean=Tsunami: we're on the shore for some reason Clay: yep and im not the protagonist anymore Starflight: NOBODY CARES Glory: yawn Tsunami: ok so let's stay here Starflight: ok Sunny: HEY YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME Starflight: to the rainforest because the book says so Glory: tHeRe ArE tReEs In ThE rAiNfOrEst?! Starflight: yes Tsunami: and suddenly we're done with everything oh hey there's a skywing over there imma attack it SkyWing: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tsunami: done and now for some reason im in the bay of a thousand scales Riptide: sup Tsunami: who are you Riptide: riptide Tsunami: oh Riptide: you forgot about your stripes flashing weirdly Tsunami: idc let's just skip this because its gonna be too long Clay: ok Tsunami: what are you doing Riptide: so you guys are the dragonets of destiny Tsunami: yes Shark: im just gonna yeet myself in here Tsunami: I AM THE PRINCESS Shark: what Tsunami: wrong timing i think Shark: kill them idc if they're the dragonets of destiny even if they're not or whatever you get what i mean SeaWing: i think youre confusing the readers Shark: idc just kill them SeaWing: ok Shark: dont kill seawing girl tho SeaWing: ok Shark: kill the others or something tho SeaWing: ok Pokeball: i wonder how many times the seawing has said ok so far lol Tsunami: imma just casually knock them all out Shark: to the palace Tsunami: oh crap Riptide: and suddenly we're at the palace Tsunami: i think we skipped some stuff Riptide: doesnt matter |-|Part Two: Into the Deep=Coral: hi why is a mudwing here Anemone: i'm your sister tsunami Tsunami: oh Clay: no u coral Coral: totally ded ok get them out except my daughter it's quality time time SeaWing servants: yes Webs: ow Assassin: haha Tsunami: wait why am i away from the palace AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MOMMY SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL ME Coral: why are you calling me mommy Tsunami: idc Coral: ok Riptide: POKEBALL STOP MAKING ME MINOR INSTEAD OF MAJOR are you ok tsu? Tsunami: I AM NOT FROPPY SHUT IT also i took aquatic lessons from riptide a bit ago lol its not here Coral: WHAT Pokeball: after a conversation later Starflight: nah doesnt work screw it Tsunami: wait blister wants webs dead i just realized that somehow idk |-|Part Three: Out of the Egg=coming soon Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Joke Pages Category:Mature Content